Late night
by Izz
Summary: Chapter 7 is up! chapter 8 will be in by wednesday. What's gonna happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Dc: Don't own them.

My first ever smallvillefic, clois all the way, tell me what you think

Chapter 1

-Clark there's no way I'm letting this go! When I'm right, I'm right, Lois yelled.

-I wouldn't hurt to look a some other point of view than let's say….uhm…your own!

-Not appreciating the profound sarcasm, and however lovely and suiting it may be……Stop it! It's getting on my nerves

-Oh, I'll stop, when you actually give my ideas a chance and swallow that pompous pride of yours!

-My what?

-Just admit it Lois, it's up to here, he showed putting his hand up by his throat.

-That's it, I'm done, I'm right, I know it and I'm going home!

She turned on her heal and stormed for the elevator

-Uhm Lois…

-What now?

She was irritated there was no doubt about it and if he hadn't known he was pretty much invincible he would have turned and ran for his life, actually that didn't seem so wrong right now with the killer looks she was giving him.

_Just breath……._

- It's just that….you…well you…uhm you……

-Spit it out Smallville, I don't have all day

_Puhleeeze!_

_At what point did he get this annoying?_

_I mean he was always annoying, but this annoying?_

- Well it's just that I kind off drove you here, remember?

At this point he was well prepared for a blow to the head, a rampage or worse but all he got was a sigh, a loud sigh. And at that moment he knew, he just knew that for once, he had actually beaten Lois Lane, he had won. It was a small but oh such a nice victory.

Crap……… 

_How could she_ forget…

She stopped din her tracks, but she didn't turn to him, she just said in a barely hear able voice

-Are you coming?

She was so tired she just didn't have the strength to argue anymore, she just wanted to go home. She'd been working non stop for a week and was exhausted, couldn't he just let it go and admit she was right?

Her low tone of voice was sort off unsettling and he wondered what was wrong, she'd been at his throat just seconds ago, but now she just seemed so faint and lost.

- Yeah, just let me get my keys, he said in a concerned voice

- Thanks, she said quietly and started to move for the elevator once more.

Once in there she leaned towards the wall and put her hand to her forehead, slowly rubbing it to ease the everlasting headache she'd been carrying around for the last 4 days.

_Thank God he knows when to stop……_, she thought thankfully

- You okay, he asked as he entered the elevator

- Fine……just fine….., that came out a little ruder than it was supposed to

- Just asking, he said in an excusing voice, just wanted to check, he said as he pressed the bottom floor button.

_Can't I do anything right today, _she said in her mind

- I….I'm…

- What Lois? Mad at me? Ready to bite my head off? Cus that's pretty much what you've indicated for the past week. And frankly, I'm getting tired of it, you wanna get this piece done, do it yourself, I'm done!

He was done, he didn't need to take all this crap from her, he was just as much a part of this article as she was and she was the one bossing him around all week ,telling him what to do and letting out all her anger on him. There was only a certain amount of Lois he could handle and the bucket just overflowed.

- I'm sorry………. Clark? I'm sorry, she pleaded not wanting to look at him, partly out of shame, partly cuz she just didn't feel she had the strength.

_Did he hear her right?_

_She actually apologised?_

_He must have heard her wrong…._

Wha…….

That's as far as he got until the elevator started blinking and shaking in a very unsettling way, after a few seconds everything was dark and quiet.

- Clark? What's just happened?

He didn't really know how to put it without her biting his head of.

- Lois……

- Clark!

- Lois, don't freak out now…

- Oh I won't…..I am not gonna freak out...I am perfectly calm, and you know what? I'll be even calmer when you tell me that I am not stuck in an elevator with the prince of plaid!

Ignoring the typical Lois comment he took a deep breath and braced himself.

- Lois…..I think we're stuck……

TBC? You tell me, I'm already working on chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the great reviews!

Forgot last time: Don't own them! Sad but true unfortunately.

Chapter 2

- Stuck! We can't be stuck!

- Well we are! We're stuck! Deal with it!

She let out a huge sad, angry sigh and slowly slid against the elevator wall down to the floor, hid her face in her hands and almost looked like she was on the verge of starting to cry.

He'd never seen her like this, Lois Lane was always strong, independent and she never ever lost control, this was so unlike her. He slid down beside her, not caring if she might hit him or something Lois-like.

-You okay?

She sighed

-Do I look okay to you!

Stupid Kent, stupid! 

- No you don't, that's why I asked. What's going on Lois?

- What's going on? Where have you been these past 7 days? Haven't you noticed that we've got a deadline and we're not even close to be done? Haven't you noticed that I've been working my ass off to get this finished and you've not exactly been very helpful! And to top this lovely week with even more bad news and experiences I'm now stuck in an elevator with Clark Kent, king of useless……

- Hey! I get that your stressed out1 I get that you think this is important but there so reason to pick on me for it, I pitch in just as much as you and for the record it is NOT my fault that we're stuck in this elevator! I did not put us in this situation and don't you even think you can put this all on me cause you're just as much cause to any of the problems we've ran into this week as I am! And for the record you're not the most pleasant person to be stuck in an elevator with either!

At this point she looked away, he could have sworn he saw a small tear fall down her cheek and his suspicions were confirmed as he saw her wipe it away thinking he'd not seen it.

- Hey……, he said softly. It's gonna work out you know, we'll get it done, we'll even get out of this elevator sooner or later.

She didn't answer him.

- Look, I'll se what I can do, okay. I'll se if I can get us out of here…

He was about to get up, when she took a hold of his shirt and pulled him down again.

- It's no use….It'll start when it starts and you can't speed it up…Clark you're not some kind of Superman you know.

- Fine, if that's the way you want it, but don't say I wasn't prepared to try.

He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket only to be met by no reception. I seemed they'll just have to wait, waiting with a manic Lois Lane wasn't gonna a whole lot of fun……

- Clark?

Her voice sounded insecure, not at all like the Lois he knew

- What now?

Did she actually call him Clark? 

-I….I'm sorry…I didn't mean…

- I know, you're really a softie, you just don't wanna admit it right, he said it playfully, who knew, maybe she'd cheer up a bit

As a matter of fact he heard a tiny but noticeable giggle.

- Well, I'm gonna have to kill you if you tell anyone, you know that right, she said playing along

- Don't worry Lois. Your secret's safe with me……, he said looking at her with a smile.

Gee, thanks Kent, win me over with that perfect, enchanting Kent-male-side-of-the-family-wonder-smile! 

Good, she said with a smirk playfully hitting him a little.

Truce, he asked hopefully offering his hand

For now, she said carefully leaning her head on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't really notice it.

That'll do for now, he said contentedly not missing her head lightly leaning against his shoulder.

He slowly put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, having a sense that she wouldn't push him away for a change, she wasn't the kind to take help, comfort or just a plain offer of friendship, but today was different, maybe that's what I took, being stuck in an elevator that is, for her to let him in, just a little.

That felt nice….him holding her. She felt strangely safe in his arms, calm and relaxed. She sighed contentedly, just a second ago she was ready to burst into tears…..Clark had a strange effect on her, she had to admit it.

Just don't get any idea's, she said quietly closing her eyes.

- Don't worry Lois…..I wont…….I wont, he said placing an ever so soft, almost unnoticeable kiss at the top of her head

He didn't know why he did that, it just seemed right.

At that moment she opened her eyes looking at him, his ocean blue meeting her hazel ones. At just that moment something happened, a spark maybe, a mutual understanding, something…..unnoticeable to a bystander but oh so evident for the two souls sitting there, wrapped in each others arms on a elevator floor.

Her hand reached for his face, fingers tracing lines across his jawline. He lifted his hand catching hers letting their fingers entwine. Feeling a strange calm from her touch he slowly leaned in lightly brushing her lips never letting his eyes leave hers.

Looking at her, seeing the same burning desire he felt inside, he leaned in again. But this time Lois beat him to it, catching his lips with her own in a kiss growing more passionate each second…………

TBC.

Working on chapter 3,will hopefully have it up by Wednesday.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright!

Here's chapter three, in my head I've got at least two more, I've got a sort of "follow up" that I'm not sure if I should put in this story or if I should do a sequel……. My my thinking is hard work! The thing I do know though is that either way it'll be at least 7 or 8 chapters all in all. I'll try and have chapter 4 and 5 up by Wednesday next week at the latest, then there won't be any updates for a week and a half cause I'm going on winterbreak!

Chapter 3

_Take my hand and walk with me, let me show you…what I'm feeling_

What's going on inside of me 

Lips meeting, hands touching, thoughts lost in passion…….

They weren't sure how any of it had happened, not sure how it had begun, the only thing they were both deadly sure of was that they never wanted this moment to end.

_Don't you know you have changed me_

Don't you know my wishes all came true 

_You're my angel, now I wanna do it all for you_

A second ago they'd been ready to rip each others throats out and now…..they couldn't understand how they ever handled being apart from each other, how they could have ever not kissed, not touched or looked at each other this way before..

Feelings rushing through their bodies, immense heat running through their veins, hands searching, tounghs dancing………

_Right here, right now, nothing is impossible_

_Right here, right now, I'm running on a miracle_

Lois………we shouldn't be doing this, he mumbled as he unbuttoned her shirt.

I……don't care……, she mumbled back between kisses as she tugged at his plaid flannel shirt.

All…….I needed to hear……….., he whispered as he swiftly pulled her shirt off revealing a black laced bra.

Good, she answered kissing his now bare chest as her hands moved from his face to the buckle of his belt, quickly undoing it she returned to his mouth, catching it, tugging at his lips, wanting more each second

She was driving him crazy, and she knew it. His hands running over her thighs, stopping at the lining of her jeans. He pulled the jeans off as she straddled him, pulling him closer, running her hands through his hair, gently burrowing her face in his neck, kissing, nibbling.

_I see your face, I feel your love and there's nothing I can do_

_Right here right now my heart…..my heart belongs to you_

Lois……., he pulled back letting his eyes meet hers

Cl……. Clark….., she answered a little out of breath

_In a heartbeat, I knew my destiny ,right here right now, nothing is impossible_

_Right here right now, I'm running on a miracle_

_I see your face, I feel your love and there's nothing I can do_

Right here right now, my heart….. my heart belongs to you 

One look into her eyes told him that there was no turning back now, once they continued they wouldn't be able to stop and he didn't want to stop, he wanted this to last forever.

Don't stop Clark……don't stop…., she said in a whisper pulling him in for a kiss again.

_Right here, right now…….._

He didn't stop, just kissed her back, running his hand over her smooth back, carefully laying her down on the floor, kissing her all the way from her lips down to the black laced lining of her panties. She let out a soft moan making him want her even more…..but then something happened…….

Light flickering and the elevator started to move. They shared one look, a look of sadness, a look of disappointment but also a look telling them both that this wasn't over, well it was, but neither would forget this easily.

In just seconds they got their clothes on, and then just stood there, like nothing had happened, faces a little flushed, but that's the only thing that witnessed of anything happening in that elevator. The elevator stopped and the doors swung open. They shared a look and Lois whispered almost unhearable.

This never happened……….got it!

……….right……., he said trying not to reveal the disappointment he was feeling

Good, she said coldly

No one was to find out about her sudden and temporary lack of judgement, no one. This had never happened, never…….sadly enough. She looked at him, but only after making sure he wasn't looking back.

_-God he looked good……No! Lois stop it! Nothing happened, nothings gonna happen let it go! _

But something had happened, whether she liked it or not, and the truth was…… she had liked it…..

They walked quickly to the car, the rain was pouring down and they were soaked once they got into the car, making sure not to let their eyes meet. He started the car still a little shaken from the resent experience. She sat in the passenger seat raindrops running down her face, hair wet, eyes looking thoughtfully out the window.

He let his eyes land on her for a second.

_God she's beautiful……No, stop it! As far as she's concerned the elevator incident never happened, never should have happened anyway………._

He then started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

_Don't you know you have changed me……_

TBC

Lyrics from **Swedens own Idol, Agnes Carlsson,** Right here, right now (my heart belongs to you)


	4. Chapter 4

Oki, here's chapter 4, two in one night, impressed! I know there's was a mayor bummer in the last chapter but that's how my twisted little mind works:P promise things are gonna happen this time!

Now I know that the last three chapter have been kinda jumping Clarks POV/ Lois POV, this time I'm gonna try to do first Clark and then Lois and then…..both….we'll se how it goes!

Chapter 4

Clarks POV

As he was driving home in the pouring rain he couldn't seem to forget what had just happened, or had it really happened, maybe he'd just imagined it. After all…. What was the odds of him and Lois having….no not sex…him and Lois making love in an elevator anyway….they should have been equal to zero…zero for Gods sake!

How had it really happened?

He remembered them fighting, but that was really not that unusual, they were ready to rip out each other throats practically every day…..but something had been different this time, she'd been sad, almost crying, he couldn't remember ever seeing her cry before.

And who had kissed who anyway?

Oh wait! He kissed her!

God! He had started it, he kissed Lois Lane!

He couldn't believe what was going through his head….he kissed Lois, not the opposite….why had he done that?

Oh right, because she'd shed a tear, looked vounrable and misty eyed that's why, stupid Clark, stupid!

And now she wanted to pretend it didn't happen…..that they never kissed, touched or…almost….

sighs

Now if the elevator incident never happened….why couldn't he get it out of his head, why did he want her so badly it hurt?

He looked at her, sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window lost in thoughts, did she really regret it as much as she wanted it to seem?

What was he thinking? Off course she did! Lois Lane didn't want him! She wouldn't lower her standards to a farmboy……but still….she did kiss him back and it wasn't like she didn't participate in what they had been doing ,she'd even asked him **not **to stop, or had he imagined it?

Lois POV

As she was sitting there, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever with farmboy….hot, sweet, tender farmboy with kisses to die for……no! it hadn't been that good, and she was just gonna get home and get to bed…preferably with Clar….what was she thinking? She didn't want him, she really didn't, what had happened in that elevator ment nothing to her, nothing.

And it wasn't even she who had started it, it was him, he had kissed her, that's right, he kissed her not the opposite!

She'd just got caught in the moment, that's it! It's not like she had really wanted him, not even when he kissed her so tenderly, or touched her so lovingly….or the way his eyes asked her if it was okay, if she really wanted them to….make love….

gasp

God! It had really happened, she'd really wanted him…hell, she still wanted him, she wanted to feel his kisses, his touch, his breath against her neck……she wanted Clark Kent a.k.a farmboy a.k.a Smallville……when exactly did that happen?

She turned her head and looked at him, it was ment to be just quick peek, he wasn't supposed to se her looking at him, but as her head turned she was met by a pair of sad eyes looking into her own….that's when she decided….

Clark stop the car.

What?

I said stop the car, she said with a decisive voice

We're in the middle of the road, I can't just stop the car, he said confused at her sudden little outburst

Well make a turn then, she said pointing at a small road coming up

Why Lois?

Just do it!

He sighed, he just wanted to get home, get home and forget this day ever happened, but weak as he was he made the turn, stopped the car and then turned to Lois.

-What now, he was getting irritated

He didn't get an answer, or maybe he did, the second he finished the sentence Lois was straddled across his lap, placing rough, hungry kisses at his mouth. He was shocked but not late to respond to her kisses just as hungrily as his hands moved over her body, through her rain soaked hair and up to her face, cupping her cheek with one hand pulling a strand of hair from her face with the other.

She knew that if she didn't do this now she'd never find the courage again, she practically attacked him placing herself in his lap kissing him, pulling at his shirt, there was no turning back now, she didn't want to stop and from the reaction she received from him, neither had he. She felt he wanted her just as much as she wanted him, he had no intention to stop and she wasn't planning to either, nothing was gonna stop this now, if it wasn't for the elevator starting up again, they still be at it and why not just let faith have it's course right?

Se kept tugging at his shirt 'til the buttons gave in letting her hand slide over his smooth, well trained abs pulling him closer wanting him more each second.

His hand going from her face to her shirt not being patient enough to unbutton it he ripped it open, swiftly pulling if of her, placing sweet kisses down her neck as he unhooked the black lacy bra throwing it to somewhere in the back of the truck.

Undoing his belt and unpatiently pulling down the zipper of his jeans, letting her hands run through his smooth hair.

He placed sweet kisses all over her body making her moan. She loved she wasn't gonna deny it this time, she didn't want this to end, not ever, and she had no intentions of stopping, neither had he.

As they made rough, passionate love in the front of the truck, neither of them could imagine being apart from each other ever again.

Windows dimmed, immense heat oozing from their hot, rain soaked bodies, their eyes met, his loving, caring, hers full of desire and want, both shocked at what had just happened, but neither showing any signs of regret what so ever.

She placed her hand on his face, stroking it lightly, pulling him closer for a last kiss before the dream would come to an end.

TBC

Tell me what you think!

Chapter 5, coming maybe on friday, but I've got a mayor (and I mean mayor) cold, so I don't feel so good, but I'll se what I can do!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 up!

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapters!

And...sooo sorry for the...uhm...total lack of updates for the past three weeks, first i was sick and then I went away for my winterbreak and i just never got to it, promis to get at least 2 maybe thrre chapters up for the next 2 weeks, before i leave again!

Chapter 5

Rain was pouring down, darkness clouded the single truck driving on the wet road. Lois sitting close, leaning on his shoulder, wearing his plaid shirt, since her own had broke in the midst of passion. Thoughts were running through her head, thoughts of confusion, of fear and of……she didn't know, she didn't know what she felt, she'd never done this before, not like that and certainly not with Clark Kent.

Could she be falling for Clark? Oh wait, she'd obviously already fallen for him….otherwise she wouldn't have done what she did only a little while ago, right?

So the question wasn't really if she'd fallen for him, but how she'd fallen for him, was it just a mutual sexual attraction or was it something more, maybe she was falling in lo...she couldn't even think it! That's just great! She was so confused right now...all she knew was that this was really not...right...however it felt right this moment...it was wrong

She leaned closer, closing her eyes, sighing slightly thinking she'd might as well anjoy the few minutes left of the drive back to the Kent farm, before she had to blow him off...she didn't want to... she really didn't, she wanted to make love to Clark Kent like she'd done in the car, over and over again and then fall asleep in his strong arms, never wanting him to let go...

Like that's gonna work out!

She wa not the relationship type, she was the...non-relationship type.

Right Lo that's a great excuse, she thought

She'd have to deal with her mistake sooner or later...God it felt wrong to call it mistake...truth to be told, it was the best thing she'd ever done, so why couldn't she just enjoy it?

They hadn't spoken a word since she'd demanded him to stop the car, he supposed actions spoke louder than words. He still had a hard time beliving what had just happend. Had he really had sex with Lois Lane in the front seat of his dads truck?

He wasn't sure anymore, everything was kind of hazy, all he knew was that Lois had practically jumped him once he's stopped the car...and he's loved it, he'd loved the feel of his skin against hers her desperate kisses and the was she'd looked into his eyes afterwards. He loved the way she was now leaning up against his shoulder on the verge of falling asleep, he loved the way she looked in his blue plaid shirt, it was about 5 sizes to big for her slim, tender figure, but God she looked beautiful, so peaceful and sweet.

He had never in a million years thought he'd think like this of the main annoyance and disturbance in his life. The girl that practically came crashing down in to Smallville a few years ago (not like him who had literally done that), in search for the truth about her "dead" cousin, the girl who never seemd to leave his house until just a about six months ago, the girl who just a while ago had taken him by storm and completely blown his mind away...

He had in the last hour fallen head over heals for the girl next to him in the truck. He shot her a look, she was asleep, at least he thought she was, maybe she was just resting, her face was peaceful, her eyes twitching a little, maybe she was dreaming, pleasant dreams he hoped...

He suddenly felt such an urge to protect her, she seemed so innocent and fragile as she clung closer to him. He pulled his arm around her, never wanting to let her go, he knew he'd have to eventually as they were cloing in on the farm...she'd been staying there for the last few weeks as her apartment above the Talon had gotten waterdamages, he didn't mind though, the occasional quarrels and the screaming and fighting was something he actually enjoyed, maybe this could be something good.

He had to stop his line of thoughts as he pulled up on the driveway outside the house.

-Lois, he said softly

-Hm, she said drowzily

- We're home, you need to wake up.

He gently stroke her cheek, as she opened her eyes.

-Oh...right, she said still sleepy pulling herself away from his shoulder opening the truckdoor slowly getting out.

She had to this now, if she didn't it would just make it harder later on.

-Clark, she said quietly

- Yeah, he looked at her.

God, why did he have to look at her like that, like he was...in love or something…….she averted her eyes, not wanting to look at him, as she let him down….

-I….., she couldn't find the words

-What, he asked walking towards her with a concerned look on his face, she looked so scared he just wanted to hold her.

She turned away.

-Lois, you okay?

He walked up to her putting a hand gently on her shoulder, restraining himself as he wanted to take her in his arms and never let go. But she moved away, wrapping her arms around herself looking at him.

-I…I can't do this………we can't……..let's just….not do this okay…….

-Lois what are you saying?

-As nice as it was…….it can't happen again….

She stared to walk away, but he wouldn't let her, he quickly grabbed her arm making her stop.

-You can't do this, not after what we did, not after that, you can't just walk away like this and pretend it didn't happen…

- Watch me, she said in a low voice as she tried to get her arm back

- No! you're not doing this Lois….I know that that ment something to you cause it did to me!

- It was sex, Smallville for Gods sake! Get over it!

He was hurt, she could se it, she didn't like it, in fact she just wanted to run over there and kiss him, hold him and tell him that she'd just ad the best night of her life and she never wanted it to end, but she didn't, she just walked away, into the empty house, Clarks parent were gone for the week.

-Lois, he yelled after her

She didn't answer, she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible right now, as soon as she got inside she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned the water on and sat down on the shower floor letting the warm water pour over her, mixing with the tears falling down her face.

-I'm sorry, she whispered

TBC, tell me what you think1

Update sometime next week!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the lovely reviews!

Oh, and once again:Don't own them!

There will be at least one more chapter in this story, with a suprising twist at the end, I'm working out the sequel in my head but it'll be a while 'til I'll be posted cuz I'm going out of town for a month next week, but I promise I'll try and get this story done by then!

Oh and one more thing! I'm gonna change the rating from a T to an M, just so you know!

And I made a fic-pic, tell me what you think!

http/i11. 6

-_I'm sorry..._

Not meaning to Clark used his superhearing to track Lois, the girl who just broke his...heart?

Hearing her words drowned in her sobs and the sound of the water flowing from the shower he felt an aching in his heart to make everything right, he didn't know how he would do that since it wasn't actually he who hurt her but the other way around.

Was she crying because she was hurt, because she wanted to be with him as much as he'd come to wanna be with her the last hours or because she just wanted it to be lost in time, like it never happened...or maybe both...

He sighed

How did life get so messed up in such short amount of time? Just hours ago they we're doing the daily routin fighing and having the kind of love-hate-relationship he'd grown to get so used to for the last year and a half.. but then he saw the first tear of the evening fall and somehow he'd ended up kissing her...loving her...wanting her...never ever wanting to let her go.

To many questions and so little...no, no answers at all, that was the problem, he didn't know what to think, he wasn't even sure the night had been real, maybe it was a dream and he'd wake up any second...and just like that they'd be back to the kind of enjoyable backstabbing and quarreling, but if that was the case...he'd never be able to forget the dream, the best and worst dream of his life...

Slowly slipping into a brood he walked towards the barn, wondering about the words he'd heard escape her lips between sobs...-_I'm sorry..._

_-So am I Lois...so am I..._

Tears finally drying out, sobs slowly easing she stumbled out of the shower looking at her broken look in the mirror...

-God Lane, get a grip, forget it and move on...

She sighed as she laid her eyes on the blue-plaid shirt she'd been offered by him, slowly picking it up she can smell him all over the room, feeling the tears fill up once more. She pulls it closer, letting a tear fall down her cheek, before slowly slipping it over her shoulders, wrapping her slim figure in the soft fabric...

_Soo sue me then_, she told her guilty concious before slipping down between the covers in her...well actually Clarks bed, soon drifting of to sleep soothed by the calming and familiar smell of her favourite farmboy, the same favourite farmboy she'd just hurt deeply.

Her sleep was restless, she tossed and turned feeling lost and confused, she didn't hear Clark as he quietly walked into the room adn sat down beside the bed. He just wanted to look at her, watch her sleep for a while, but he couldn't resist pullinga strand of hair from her face as she slept, gently stroking the lines of her lips with his fingers, remembering how it had felt to kiss them...

He closed his eyes and sighed quietly, but was caught by suprise as a hand had found it's way to his own. He opened his eyes to have them being met by hers, as he looked inte them, he saw what he'd seen just hours ago, desire, want but also uncertainty. Those were the exact feelings displayed in her eyes and he knew she saw them reflected in his own as he leaned in to gently brush her lips, feeling her shiver at his touch but not rejecting his kiss (although not responding either) he deepend it, slowly feeling her responding by letting her hand cup his face pulling him closer. Encouraged by her touch he moved closer letting his hand run from her face to her leg, tracing a line up her thigh as he felt her relax completly. Moving his lips from hers he trailed kisses along her neck, her jawline and back to her lips once more.

Lost in his kiss she slowly relaxed, she felt safe and protected and most of all she never wnated to let go, she knew she had to though...a tear fell down her cheek and a tiny whimper escaped her lips before she pulled away meeting his eyes.

-Clark I..., she mumbled

-Shh..., he answered as he kissed the tear away cupping her face, gently stroking it.

As he did so, she closed her eyes, feeling him trace aline across her lips down to her chin, placing a soft kiss to her lips once again...

- I...I can't do this...Clark..., she whispered as she pulled away and pulled the cover closer to her body avoiding eye contact.

He sighed as she hid under th covers moving away from him.

-I'm sorry..., he said in a sad voice before he left the room.

She heard him leave and let the tears fall down her face, she shouldn't be feeling this way...

TBC.

Tell me what you think, chapter 7 is in the writing as I write this and it should be up by Saturday!

Bye now!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the great reviws, they're a real confidence booster!

Chapter 5

As he walked of once again to the barn, he wondered what was going on inside her head, why she one second could be all wrapped up in his arms, seeming like she never wanted to let him go and then the next push him away.

As he paced around the barn he couldn't get the events of the evening out of his head, he couldn't forget the look of determination in her eyes as she ordered him to stop the car... the look of regret when she walked away and the look of insecurity he'd seen just moments ago when she once again pulled away from him. She was a confusing person, Lois Lane, from the moment she'd set foot i Smallville she'd turned his world upside-down with her constant bashing and the ego of God knows what...but never as much as she'd done the past hours, if his life was twisted before there were now no words for it...never in a million years would he have thought they, Clark Kent and Lois Lane- the most unlikly couple of all time, to have sex in the front seat of his dads truck...and what's worse, he wanted to do it again, but not for the sex, but just to be close to her, to feel her skin against his own, to feel her shiver at his touch and taste her sweet lips with his own

He sighed, wondering if he'd ever feel like that again as he decided to do some chores, since he wasn't gonna be able to sleep anyways, who could after a night like that?

He'd hardly even started when he was interuppted by a quiet voice

-Hi...,Lois said avoiding eyecontact

He looked up and saw one of the most beautiful sights he'd ever seen. She was standing there wearing the plaid shirt he'd offered her earlier that evening, her slightly wet hair hanging from her shoulders in light curls, eyes insecure and hands trying to find somewhere to go.

Reagaining control of his eyes he looked away remembering her words earlier that evening:

_It was sex Clark! Get over it!_

-Hey, he said reluctantly as he kept working with the hay he'd started piling up a moment ago. If she could ignore him, he could ignore her.

That was a fair reaction she thought, she'd not exactly been gentle with him earlier, she regretted the words she'd said the same second they'd left her lips, but at that moment it seemed like the only right thing to do.

Ever since she'd been a little girl she'd always been thaught to look out for herself first and foremost, that was what she'd been doing, but as the evening went on she'd realised that that was not what she wanted, she didn't need to protect herself however scared she was (and she was terrified). She needed to take chances, so that was what she was going to do, she would tell him how she felt, how scared she was, how much she wanted him...she just didn't know where to start...so she just stood there watching him as he piled the hay, watching him move, muscles pumping,God this was not gonna be easy.

She sighed.

-I'm not good at these things, she said slowly

-Good at what? Pushing me away? Cause you seem to be doing fine in my eyes, he said in a colder tone of voice than he ment to.

She winched. Okay, she'd deserved that one, she had to admit that much.

-Guess I deserved that, she whispered turning away from him before continuing

- At relationships...I'm not a commitment kind of person and I need for you to understand that...you think I don't care but I do, more than you know...I push you away becuase that's the only thing I'm good at, that's what i do when something scares me...and what happened tonight terrifeid me, and I 'don't like that feeling...

She sighed as she whiped away the tears running down her cheeks.

-Just wanted you to know...it's not because I don't want to it's because I'm to scared to...

She started to walk away again, not even sure if he was still there, or even if he'd heard her spill her inner feeling on him, she was just so tired, tired of running, tired of hiding from herself and from him.

She'd only taken a few steps before she felt an arm around her waist drawing her close, holding her as her tears fell.

- If it makes you feel any better I'm terrifeid to, he whispered softly in her ear before turning her to face him.

- You have every right to scared, he said softly as he gently whiped away the tears that were still falling lookig straight into her hazel eyes.

- So why does it feel so wrong, she whispered.

- Well, you're not invincible you know, feeling is a part of being human...I think, he said smirking hoping for a little smile, which was just what he got.

- One could wish at least, she whispered.

He pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her waist, holding her for a while.

- Well...you know, I'm willing to try a non-relationship, if you are...we can take it as slow as you want, I'm not in a hurry, he said playfully

- Well...she said thoughtfully

- I guess I wouldn't hurt to try, would it, she said as she pulled him in for a kiss he was eager to take her up on.

- So...slow then, he aksed between kisses

- Not to slow, she said playfully as she kissed him with more intensity

- Fine by me, he said laughing

- Never would have guessed, she whispered teasingly as her hands found their way to the buttons of his shirt.

She felt his hand run from her waist to her neck pulling her even closer as rtheir tongues danced, her hand impatiently unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it of, running her fingers over his abs down to the buckle of his belt swiftly undoing it.

Her kisses were driving him crazy as he mived his lips from her s to kiss her neck, hearing a slight moan escape her lips he laughed a little

- Like that, he teased

- Shut up Smallville, she answered mockingly as she felt his hands runs up her thighs and under her (well his) shirt and to his suprise noticing that the shirt had been the only thing that she'd been wearing.

He qoickly turned her around and pushed her against the piles of hay as he pulled the shirt of her body, feeling her skin against his own, a feeling of intoxication overwhelming him as she pushed her naked body closer to him as she unbuttoned his jeans pushing them down along with his boxers, feeling how much he wanted her second before he entered her, both moaning with pleasure. It took all the will power he had not to finish right that moment,as he stopped and meet her gaze, he saw the same need he'd seen in her eyes in the elevator, the same need he felt inside.

- Please don't stop, she whispered never wanting this feeling to end as she pulled him in for another passionate kiss felling him starting a stady pace driving them closer to the edge every second.

Pushing her harder againt the piles of hay, she wrapper her legs around his waist letting her take all of him in as the climaxed.

Breathing rugged, faces flushed, drops of sweat resting on their skin, their eyes met.

- I...could..live with this...non-relationship, she whispered still havning trouble breathing from the aftershocks.

- So...could...I, he said between kisses as he pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go.

TBC!

Last chapter up by Wednesday, with mayor ending/cliffhanger for the possible sequel.

Reviews appricciated!

Toodles!


	8. Chapter 8

Oki, just want you to know that it's really late (after 12 pm) here and me being out of my mind sitting here writing this instead of studing for the 4(!) tests I have on my schedule for tomorrrow(add the fact that I'm sort of lackking sleep to) means that there is very likely to be some spelling mistakes (like last chapter I noticed) cause I'll not have time to read through it before i post, so please just ignore any spelling mistakes!

This is to be the last chapter with a mayor cliffhanger for a very possible sequel that is not even near finished in my head...so don't kill me once your're done reading.

Now the events of this chap is gonna be a little blurry since I had a hard time figuring out how to get my plan to work, so any loose ends or anything...just ignore them as you ignore the spelling!

Chapter 8

The sun was shining through the curtains on the two bodies laying wrapped up in eachothers arms. After the events of last night, they'd somehow managed to get back to the house, not sure how they did that, but it involved several stops for love-making on the way, that she could remember. They'd also established that their so called "non-relationship", was really a relationship in disguise, they'd have the feelings, the sex,the snuggling and the whole relationship kit, except fort he fact that they'd keep it a secret and they'd take everyday one at a time, not rushing anything, niether was willling to blow this by rushing it.

As she felt him stir a little she turned her head to rest on his chest and gazed up at him, she was met by the gourgeous Kent-smile, the one that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

-Morning, he mumbled

-Hi, she answered with a slight yawn

-Tired?

-A little, she said softly before laying her head down once more feeling the beats of his heart.

-We could sleep some more, no one will be home 'til tomorrow, so we can pretty much do anything we please, he grinned

-For some reason I just don't think there'll be much "sleeping" done in that time, she laughed slightly

-Why? You know something I don't, he whispered teasingly before placing soft kisses to her neck

Closing her eyes at the feel of his kisses, letting out a slight moan, it felt so good she forgot the question and just moved on to kissing him hungrily, claiming his lips with her own, feeling the emotions of last night resurface again as her hands moved up his over his chest to cup his face, pulling him closer as the kiss depened. She felt his hands move their way up her back, slightly thickling at her neck makingher giggle into his mouth.

-That's cheating, she whispered

-Who said anything about playing fair, he grinned as he pulled her in for another mind-blowing kiss.

-Well if that's the way you want it,she said with a smirk as she moved to straddle him, placing teasing kisses across over his chest before he sat up pulling her closer yet again, caressing every inch of her body making her shiver.

Suddenly they were interuppted by a sound coming from the stairs.

-What's that?

- Probably just Shelby, he answered ignoringly, being far to occupied with plcing soft kisses to her neck than caring about the dog.

But it hadn't been Shelby, standing in the door, shicked at what she was seeing was Lana, she'd come by to pick up some things for the Talon, since no one answered the door, but with it being unlocked, she figured she'd find Clark on her own. Although she did not sxpect to find him like that.

-Oh God, she gasped as she was met by the shocked expressions of Clark and Lois, naked in his bed.

-Lana..., he said in a shocked voice.

-Umh...this is not what you thin...okay it's what you think, Lois said as she found it hard to get them out of this one, since they after all were naked in bed, kissing, aparently on the way to do other "things".

She sighed as Lana qouckly excused herself running down the stairs. Clark met her eyes feeling really confused.

She siged again.

-Go talk to her, she said before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

-You sure?

She nodded, she'd like an explanation if she found her ex in bed with a friend, so that's the least they could do, and possibly get her to keep her mouth shut in the process.

-I'll be right down after you, she said kissing him again.

He nodded before getting out of bed to pull his jeans on and ran down the stairs to stop Lana befores he was gone.

-Lana wait!

-Clark don't! I don't wanna know, trust me, she said in a more hurt tone of voice than she'd ment to use.

- Lana please, he pleaded

-Clark stop it, she said angrily

She didn't want to know, she just wanted to forget the sight she'd been met by as she'd walked up the stairs, she wanted to forget the feeing of hurt and betrayal she shouldn't really be feeling after ending their relationship months ago. But she did, and it made her angry, made her feel like she was losing control, which was probably what she did.

Eyes flashing of a purple light she felt her body being overtaken, just for a second, but in that second she felt the spirit of the countess Thourouax run through her. A flash of light bursted from her body and then verything wnet black.

As Lois decended the stairs after putting oon some chlotes she figured that lana might already have left, maybe Clark wasn't fast enough, but was soon chocked to find them both passed out on the kitchen floor.

-Oh my God! Clark, she half screamed as she ran up beside him.

-Clark wake up! God what happend here?

He was breating, that was a good sign right, she moved over to Lana, she was also breating.

-Lana? Lana! Wake up!

As she started to stir she quickly moved to Clark again, shaking him slightly as he woke up to.

He tried to sit up but as he felt an aching in the back of his head making the world spin, he gave up on that idea'.

-Smallville wake up! What happened here! You were only gone for like 2 minutes and you're alredy in trouble!

-Huh, he said confused still not knowing why he was on the kitchen floor and why Lois was haning over him like a mad person.

-What happened, Lana asked, one hand on her forehead, feeling amayor headache creeping up on her.

-I don't know, you tell me!

-Just remember coming here to pick up some stuff for the Talon...the rest is kind of a blur, i don't even remember seeing you Clark..., she said confused

_Had she forgotten finding her and Clark in bed together?_

-Clark! Time to wake up! Tell me what happened!

Still rubbing his head he looked at her.

-Your not mad anymore, he asked

-What do you mean mad? I havn't been mad! What's going on here?

- We were arguing at the office and then...then it's all a blur, I don't remember...Is it morning?

-You don't remeber?

-Remember what? How we got here? No..., he shok his head. Everything was blurry, he didn't remeber ever leaving the office last night, let alone coming home, what had just happened here?

- That's it! I'm calling your parents!

- My parents? What! Why?

-Cause your on amnesia again Smallville and so is Lana it appears!

She picked ut the phone dialing the Kents number, as she did so she felt an uneasy feeling in the back of her mind...what if he'd never remembered last night?

The Kent were home a couple of hours later, having to cut their weekend in Metropolis short after Lois's call.

It appeared that both lana and Clark were struck by some kind of amnesia, Clark not remebering the past 12 hours, Lana only having lost the some 5 minutes it took for her to walk in on Lois and Clark in bed.

-Well try and remember Smallville! You can't go around having amnesia like this!

Lois was frustrated, and reason to be to, if he didn't remember she'd...she didn't know what she'd do...

She'd cleaned up the room upstairs before the kents came home, not needing them to ask qouestions about the various clothing and stuff laying around, but all the time she felt a throbbing ache of fear in the back of her head...what if he couldn't remember?

-Lois relax, Martha said, i'm sure threr couldn't have been any lifechangeing events the past 12 hours. You told us yourself that you were with him, you tell us and matbe he'll remember.

Hm...me and Clark had sex in your truck, and then again in the barn,and then again and again and again, sure! That's really something you wanna know!

-Well, nothing happened, but doesn't it bother you?

-Of course it does Lois, but since nothing important is lost then maybe we should just let it be...

- I think so to, Clark said tierdly. Lois had been going on and on about him not remembering, trying to get him to think back, but it was all blank, from the time they'd been at the office arguing about the article to the moment he woke up in the kitchen with a headache out of this world.

-You probably just need me to remember admitting you were right or something...so i'll just tell you know, I don't care what it is you might think you need to be right about but you are, so let's just leave it at that okay Lois!

-Whatever, she whispered before taking of so they wouldn't se her tears falling.

How could everything go so right and then turn out so wrong.

3 months later

Three months had gone since she'd slept with Clark, three months since she'd felt like the most loved person in the world, three months since she'd been wrapped in his strong arms...three months and he still didn't remeber a thing.

Tears streamed down her fac eonto the bathroom floor as she saw the thin blue line appear on the small white stick she held in her hand.

And the tears kept coming...

END

Don't shoot me! There willl be a sequel, I do'nt know when, but there will be one!

I knoe the whole Lana thing was sort of farfetched but bbeing tired and all, it was the only thing I could think of.

Tell me what you think and maybe I'll start the sequel sooner than planned!

Nightlynight,going to bed now!


End file.
